1. Field
The present invention relates generally to sheet folding devices and methods, and more specifically to those which are used both for folding and storing sheets and other bedding.
2. State of the Art
Bed sheet sets typically include a fitted sheet having a plurality of elasticized corners, a flat sheet, and a pair of pillow covers that are initially packaged together within a plastic bag and supported by a cardboard insert. This packaging allows the bed sheet set to be nicely presented on store shelves and shipping in a compact, stackable rectangular configuration. Problems begin once the bed sheet set is unpackaged, used on a bed mattress and pillows, washed, and is ready for storage prior to next use. Neatly folding of fitted sheets for storage is particularly troublesome due to the elasticized corners which inwardly draw the fitted sheet to a non-planar shape. The elasticized corners function to retain the fit the corners to respective corners of a bed mattress to secure the fitted sheet in place thereon. Likewise, the folded fitted sheet, flat sheet, and pillow covers are typically stacked in a drawer which is not a particularly desirable way to store them.
Folding of flat sheets is typically conducted by two persons who grasp adjacent edges of the flat sheet in respective hands and approach one another with raised hands. A mid-section of the sheet falls into a loop and forms a fold between the persons. One person then grasps corresponding adjacent corners of the flat sheet and the other person grasps adjacent edges of the sheet at the fold and the steps are repeated until a desired number of primary folds are made. The folded flat sheet is then rotated ninety degrees in its own plane and then the steps are repeated to produce a plurality of secondary folds. Folding of the folded flat sheet now significantly reduced in size may be completed by one person. Fitted sheets may be folded in a similar manner with significantly worse results due to inward pulling of the elasticized corners. Folding of the pillow covers is easily done by one person due to the small size thereof.
Various devices have been patented in attempts to solve the problem of folding fitted and flat sheets, particularly without requiring two persons. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,434 issued to Weinstein on Oct. 6, 1998 is disclosed a sheet folding device for assisting a single user to fold fitted and flat bed sheets, bed spreads, and table cloths. The device includes a spring clip and a right angle hook with an elastomeric sleeve about which folds are made, both affixed to a mounting plate. The mounting plate is screw-mounted to a wall, a mobile cart, or other vertical surface above a floor to accommodate sheets and the like of differing sizes. The device is used to fold a sheets by connecting a corner of the sheet to the spring clip. The hook is used to fold the sheet without touching the floor.
While the apparatus of Weinstein is generally satisfactory for the purposes intended, it has some serious shortcomings. Firstly, the device does not have provisions for storing the folded sheets. Secondly, the apparatus is affixed to the wall using screws which is semi-permanent mounting that damages the wall.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,226 issued to Lanagan, et al. on Jul. 20, 1976 is disclosed an apparatus and method for holding one end of a sheet to be folded. The apparatus includes a top bar pivotably mounted to the frame, a bottom bar fixedly mounted to a frame, each mounted atop a table. The apparatus is used by extending an end portion of the sheet over the top bar, downwardly between both bars, and pulling horizontally away from the top bar to a taut condition. This forces the end portion of the sheet against the bottom bar forcing the bars together to grip the end portion therebetween. The sheet is released by pulling it downwardly. The table supports the sheet as the end portion of the sheet is extended between the bars.
While the apparatus of Lanagan is generally satisfactory for the purposes intended, it has some serious shortcomings. Firstly, the apparatus cannot be used to fold fitted sheets due to the elasticized corners. Secondly, the apparatus does not have provisions for storing the folded sheets. Thirdly, the apparatus is rather large, heavy, and bulky by including the table on which users fold the sheets.
There is a need for a sheet folding and storage device that solves the above-enumerated shortcomings of the prior art devices including: 1) allows folding of fitted sheets with the elasticized corners; 2) has provisions for storing the folded sheets; 3) is not large or heavy; and 4) not requiring affixing to walls or other vertical surface with resulting damage thereto.
Additionally, the sheet folding and storage device should: 5) enable a single user to quickly and easily fold fitted and flat sheets with clean edges for aesthetically pleasing storage; 6) fold fitted and flat sheets used for different sized beds without necessitating adjustments; 7) not require any special skills or training to operate; and 8) be of a light-weight, durable, simple design.